Known dipole array antennas, such as logarithmic dipole array antennas and/or log-periodic arrays, are often associated with transmission or reception of relatively large transmission bandwidth radio frequency (RF) signals. These known dipole array antennas usually consist of repeating patterns of dipole branches or elements that extend in diametrically opposite directions as repeating branch pairs from a central or primary branch (e.g., a central spine, etc.).
In some known examples, such dipole branches are folded out from a respective primary branch to deploy the dipole branches to receive or transmit signals. Some known dipole array antennas employed on satellites include multiple support branches having an RF communication line (e.g., an RF transmit/receive cable assembly or wire), which may be coupled to multiple dipole branches, in an arrangement in which the communication line zig-zags back and forth between different dipole branches. However, such arrangements make it difficult to align dipole branches of a corresponding pair due to this zig-zagging of the transmission line and/or the numerous associated support structures, thereby causing potential RF performance degradation. Further, these support structures (e.g., at least two support poles for each dipole branch pair) can have significant associated costs and/or design complexity.